Understanding
by Shira Angel of Darkness
Summary: Rika was a trained girl frum the Abby that escaped one night. But with sumthing atached, named Kai. The 2 have to hide frum the Abby freaks & end up hiding together.Kai


I don't feel like typing an much of an author note but I will tell you that I have more then just the stories I have on and ill tell you about some at the bottom of this chapter so you can pick which one I will upload or work on next ok? Great, on with the story and i8 hope you like it!

oO.oO.oO.oO

Rika Minimoto ran. She ran as fast as her muscular, thin legs would take her, through the thick black, bitter cold night of Russia. Why is she running? You might ask. She was running from the man who had done things to her. Terrible things. He had taken her from her parents when she was only a few years old…she didn't even remember them…she just new they used to be alive. He had killed them. He had turned her into what she was now. She was "The Perfect Blader" and cold hearted with a fifty-foot thick wall of ice around her emotions and pain…it's what she was taught. Or rather learned from all the beatings they had given her.

Rika wasn't just the perfect blader. She was the perfect assassin. She had been tortured into agreeing with killing people for the man.

This man was…Voltaire Hiwatari.

Rika ran over the lawn that was riddled with different defense and attack machines. She made it to "The Wall" it was known by this name by the boys in the Abby. Yes, boys, she was the only girl in the entire Abby, and was almost top secret.

The wall had electrical barbwire all around the top and there was only one way out and that was over it.

The wall was smooth and there were no footholds in it, so she figured, I'll make my own then.

Rika took out five of her metal rigged arrows and put it in her dart launcher knuckle ring, she pulled back and let them fly at rapid speed she loaded the arrows and fired them all the way up the wall.

Because of all the experiments on her she had been given extreme reflexes and many other things were almost…inhuman about her. Being the Abby's assassin she had lots of very unique weapons and new all martial arts perfectly.

She flipped up and grabbed 2 of the arrows embedded in the wall. She climbed until she got to the top of the wall and stood on it, she took out her pocketknife and slashed the electrical barbwire getting a small shock because the knife was made of metal.

Rika jumped off the top of the wall and started running toward the park not to far from the Abby. She could hear running footsteps and yelling behind her with her enhanced hearing.

Suddenly she felt a prick in the back of her left shoulder, this prick would have bring searing pain to any ordinary human…but she was not any ordinary human. Rika had been through so much physical pain it now took **a lot** to bring her true physical (keep in mind that I'm talking physical pain here) pain.

Rika's hand shot up to her shoulder and pulled out a long nosed dart that most likely held a poison that was made especially for her because she was immune to most poisons.

Rika finally made it to the park and ran as fast as she could through the many paths trying to loose the many Abby guards hot on her trail. Rika turned her head around to see if she had lost them yet but didn't exactly get to see them before she went flying onto, or actually over, a bench arm and onto someone.

"What the hell?" shouted whomever she had landed on.

Rika didn't have any time to respond to the person but looked over her shoulder when she heard the men getting closer. In the distance slightly she heard a harsh male voice say: "There she is! And she's with someone!" another voice said, " We can't take any chances we have to get rid of them to!"

Rika's eyes went wide and she jumped up off of the person she had landed on and garbed their wrist yanking them down the paths.

"Who are you and what are you doing!" yelled the person she was dragging along behind her. By the voice she had figured out it was a guy.

"Look, do you know what Biovolt is?" she asked him.

Rika yelped as she was suddenly thrown backwards onto the ground because the boy had stopped while she was running.

Rika looked up into the inhumanly dark crimson eyes on the handsome face of a slate and blue haired boy who looked to be maybe a year or two older then herself. He was standing looking shocked and actually…scared.

"Did you just say Biovolt?" he asked his face turning into a frown and becoming very sierious. She heard the footsteps and yelling coming quite close now.

"Damn! I'll explain to you while we run like hell fires nipping at our heels!" Rika jumped up onto her feet without using her hands and propelled herself straightforward and into the fog that had covered everything in sight.

" Okay, this is going to be very confusing for you but, the people that are chasing us want me back because I know to much about their freaky take over the world planes and, I think you should know if I am going to have to help you hide from them, that I happen to be one of the best trained, forcefully I might add, assassin to yet be discovered and am also the number one blader in the Abby."

"You are another one of their experimental children taken away from their parents are you?" he asked in almost a monotone.

Rika stopped running and turned to him.

"How do you know that?" she asked taking in as much air as she could on this short brake from running.

"Because…I'm one to…" he looked down at the ground when he said this.

"But then -." Rika didn't get to finish as the two were surrounded buy many armed men.

oO.oO.oO.oO

AOAO: Mwhahahahahahaha! I am sooo evil for this cliffy but guess what? Only I know what's going to happen next! Hehe!

Kai: yeah…and her dad is kicking her off the comp cause it's almost 11 0'clock now so she can't leave those summaries she promised.

AOAO: T.T I'm sorry I can't but I will next chapter!

HOPE YOU LOVED T AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R! .


End file.
